


Stay back! Stay Away! Don't come any closer!

by feralis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, Traditional Art, Wings, also just a head's up but there is mild blood content, it's charcoal, sewerchat exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralis/pseuds/feralis
Summary: A Sewergift for TheLifeOfEmm, combining two different prompts:1. Wingfic2. Javert!whumpI promise, no real Javerts have been injured in the making of this artwork. Only illustrated Javerts. I'm not sure if that makes it much better?





	Stay back! Stay Away! Don't come any closer!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLifeOfEmm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/gifts).



> So I actually went with a combination of prompts because I really liked the idea of getting to draw wings, and the whump prompt was pretty good at getting through my art block to a piece I liked. Basically Emm's prompt "I love Javert, and I also love beating up Javert. You like to write character whump? This is your prompt!  
> Your choice of setting; could be Toulon, could be Montreuil-sur-Mer, could be Paris-era. Between convicts and the Patron-Minette and other assorted criminal types, he's bound to get the crap kicked out of him now and again. Give me Javert bloodied up in a back alley, badly hurt and/or surrounded by thugs, and Valjean finding him and patching him up. Can be shippy, can be not shippy."  
> With winged!guardian!Valjean :D
> 
> When creating this piece I was a bit experimental with media, so that's why there's a charcoal/ink piece of fanart.... Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sewerchat I love youu


End file.
